El Saltarín de Percy Jackson y el Pasado de Nico di Angelo
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Percy no podía negar que extrañaba la energía y personalidad de aquel niño que conoció en Westover Hall, ni mucho menos que el recuerdo de su sonrisa lo atormentaba de vez en cuando, lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que por culpa de su aferrado corazón, terminaría no sólo con la culminación de su relación con Annabeth, sino también...Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy no podía negar que extrañaba la energía y personalidad de aquel niño que conoció en Westover Hall, ni mucho menos que el recuerdo de su sonrisa lo atormentaba de vez en cuando, lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que por culpa de su aferrado corazón, terminaría no sólo con la culminación de su relación con Annabeth, sino también con él saltando en el tiempo a la época en que Nico irradiaba alegría, pero bueno ¿qué más se podía esperar del cariño que las Moiras le tenían a Percy?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

Maldecía mi suerte, una y otra vez, haciendo uso de cada insulto o grosería que se hallara en mi, relativamente corto, vocabulario; llevaba ocupado en esta tarea aproximadamente ya 15 minutos, aunque yo ya lo consideraba una eternidad, ahora iba por la segunda.

¡Ah! Pero había que darse cuenta que no estaba dramatizando, no señor, ni por una dotación inacabable de comida azul admitiría que yo, Percy Jackson, era una persona dramático, mis razones para aborrecer a cualquier ser viviente que se me acercara eran perfectamente justificables, y es que sólo había que hacer una lista.

Primero, ese horrible título, quiero decir, lo del pasado de Nico no se escucha tan mal, en realidad me encontraba muy tentado por la oferta de conocer más del sombrío hijo de Hades, así que esa parte quedaba descartada; el problema, el verdadero problema era "el saltarín de Percy Jackson"…¡¿a qué retorcida mente se le ocurría semejante nombre?! ¡Era ridículo! Me sentía burlado, como si mi situación actual fuera un juego o un chiste para la autora, ¡y no! Era muy real y se podía definir como una pesadilla; además, ¡no soy el condenado protagonista de un programa infantil! ¡Esto no era Dora la exploradora!

Ya tenía suficiente con que para los dioses fuéramos el equivalente de un reality show, algo así como: " _Big Half-Blood"_ o _"Keeping up with the Half-Bloods (alías Percy Jackson porque parece que no pueden ir a joder a alguien más)"._

¿Se nota mi mal humor? Espero que sí, porque a este paso, si uno más ¡y sólo uno más! trataba esto a forma de chiste, juraba por los calzoncillos de mi padre que iba a inundar hasta lo último de su existencia, incluso donde no llegaba el sol, si saben lo que quiero decir.

Bien, como semidiós, sé que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, en especial cuando mi vida podría estar en peligro, así que mejor apuraba las cosas. El segundo detallito, insignificante en verdad consistía en que, como consecuencia de una misión que salió mal (¿por qué siempre que algo salía mal, por muy pequeño que fuera el error, resultaba en la posible muerte/destrucción del mundo/ problemas de escala abuelo?) de una forma que no comprendía, había terminado en el pasado, en Italia, o lo que yo creía que era el pasado, aunque apostaría 50 dracmas a que lo era.

Lo cual nos lleva al último punto, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro? Muy sencillo, si me permiten aclarar, y les dejo lugar a dudas, yo lo sabía por el muy, muy grande, ¡GIGANTE! letrero de papel en el cual se leía: _"Bienvenido al Carnaval de Venecia 1925"_ en inglés, claramente dedicado a informar a los turistas que pasaban por la plaza, sobre la realización de dicho carnaval.

¡Ah! ¿Y ya les conté que, a parte, la que lucía como una versión en miniatura de la fallecida Bianca di Angelo, se encontraba a pocos pasos acompañada de una mujer casi idéntica, y que esta cargaba un bebé que podría ser, considerando el aprecio de Tique, Nico di Angelo?, ¿no? Bueno, ya lo hice.

Y otra vez, mierda, los dioses no podían odiarme más ni aunque quisieran, y pensar que el día había iniciado bien…

 _Me encontraba en el pabellón desayunando, con una sonrisa en el rostro y disfrutando cada segundo de la comida que se encontraba enfrente de mí, me había levantado de un estupendo humor, estaba tan feliz que estoy seguro que la mayoría del campamento me miraba con una cara extraña llena de confusión, no los culpaba, cualquier persona en su sano juicio ( o lo más parecido que un semidiós pudiera tener) esperaría que un muchacho que acaba de terminar con su bellísima novia con la cual formaba la pareja de oro, se encontrara en un estado casi depresivo, o al menos, que este no estuviera sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un millón de dólares, o mejor aún, como si le hubieran dicho que nunca más va a ser parte de una profecía ni el juguete de los dioses._

 _Pero me era inevitable estar tan contento, y es que apenas ayer había hablado con Nico antes de que este partiera al inframundo por una misión de su padre y ¡él había sonreído!, ¡y me había prometido regresar pronto! Para mí, eso era un verdadero regalo de parte de los dioses, una señal de que mi trabajo había valido la pena. Él y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos desde hace unos meses, cuando me confesó de sus antiguos sentimientos y me dejó en claro (muy a mi pesar, y al de mi ego) que no era su tipo; después de ese muy incómodo rechazo, intenté de todo para entrar en la vida del hijo de Hades, buscando una manera de reponer mi error causado por mi densidad en el dominio de Afrodita._

 _Al inicio me fue imposible, Nico no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una amistad que, según él, era resultado de la lástima, no obstante, Percy Jackson es terco y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con facilidad, así que Percy Jackson insistió e insistió hasta que a Nico no le quedó más opción que darle una oportunidad (recordatorio mental: dejar de juntarse con Leo por un tiempo, ya me empezó a pegar sus raras costumbres de hablar en tercera persona de mí mismo)._

 _Una vez que me abrió las puertas (a regañadientes, debo decir) me dediqué a alegrar un poco los sombríos días del hijo de Hades, días que se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses; sin darnos cuenta, pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos y la presencia del otro se volvió necesaria…tal vez por eso Annabeth terminó conmigo, porque, en sus palabras, yo estaba más enfocado en el bienestar de Nico que en el mío propio._

 _No era mi culpa, a pesar de los años, la culpabilidad que sentía por haber robado la sonrisa de ese pequeño extasiado por todo lo que miraba, por no haber protegido a su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba, cuando podía, me perseguía en las noches; cientos de veces se había repetido la muerte de Bianca en mis pesadillas y el número sólo iba en aumento en cuanto más me encariñaba con el pelinegro._

 _El dolor que se arremolinaba en mi pecho al despertar, era peor que aquello que provocaban los sueños sobre mi estadía en el Tártaro, muy probablemente por el apego emocional con el hijo de Hades. Eso también me recuerda que, una muy buena razón por la que los recuerdos del Tártaro ya no me asechaban frecuentemente, era porque Nico siempre estaba ahí, cuando necesitaba consuelo, él también había atravesado ese infierno y lo había hecho solo, así que comprendía a la perfección que hacer para calmarme cada que sufría un ataque, y una vez tranquilo gracias a su canto en italiano, se acostaba en mi cama a manera de consuelo._

 _Ok, entendía que se podía malinterpretar nuestra relación, pero jamás pensé que eso llevaría al quiebre de mi noviazgo con Annabeth._

 _-¡son! ¡Jackson!- me encontraba tan metido en mi mente, que no noté como alguien me llamaba, no hasta que esta persona me gritara en el oído._

 _-¡¿Estás loco Grace?! ¡Me pudiste haber dejado sordo!- dije con exasperación, apreciaba a Jason, pero cualquiera se enojaría si le destruyeran el tímpano (sin contar que tal vez le tenía menos paciencia al hijo de Júpiter por su también cercanía al hijo de Hades…él no necesitaba saber eso)._

 _\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Llevo más de 10 minutos tratando de hablarte y no respondías.-comentó con indiferencia mientras levantaba una ceja._

 _-Bueno, pues ya, tienes mi atención, ¿qué necesitas?_

 _-¿Yo? Nada, aunque Quirón parece considerar otra cosa_

 _-¿Quirón?-pregunté con confusión_

 _-Sí, ¿de verdad no escuchaste nada?- ahora su cara reflejaba preocupación- Creí que, por como apareciste en el Gran comedor, estabas mejor respecto a la ruptura, ¿seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?_

 _\- Cien por ciento, me basto con la muy incómoda plática que tuvimos la semana pasada, a parte, ya pasó un mes, ya no me afecta.- hablé con más seguridad de la que contaba._

 _-Bien, si tú lo dices.- se hallaba bastante dubitativo, pero el respetaba la privacidad, y cuando al fin asentí, decidió seguir la corriente._

 _-¿Qué esperas? Quirón y el Señor D te esperan en la Casa Grande_

 _Sentí su mirada en la espalda al retirarme, yo no concebía que abandonara el tema hasta que no obtuviera las respuestas que quería, y él tampoco, lo único que hacíamos era darle la vuelta, y Jason aguardaría el momento para ayudarme cuando decidiera acudir a él, lo cual no sería hasta que yo mismo supiera que me pasaba._

 _El que Quirón me citara podía significar dos cosas: que habría algún cambio en el horario o parecido en las actividades que me tocaban coordinar… o una misión de un dios (no había profecías al asecho, y me negaba rotundamente a aceptar la idea de que una nueva se acercara). Yo rogaba porque fuera la primera, con o sin profecía, los encargos de los dioses siempre representaban problemas, sin excepción._

 _Pero todos ya sabemos que soy el juguete preferido y que por supuesto que los meses transcurridos sin inconveniente de parte de las Moiras, habían representado mis vacaciones, mi premio por sobrevivir a otra guerra; no obstante el Olimpo no se caracterizaba por la paciencia, así que lo que hallé en la Casa Grande no era más que la prueba de ello._

 _Pues allí, al lado de Quirón, se ubicaba Afrodita, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comparable con la del gato Cheshire, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que definiría como peligroso (decidí inteligentemente ignorar el oscuro color de estos) aunque lleno de una alegría muy extraña, conocía esa mirada, significaba: "te tengo en la mira, Jackson, tu historia de amor será mejor que telenovela de Televisa o Crepúsculo"._

 _Quise dar media vuelta y correr lo más lejos que mis piernas me permitieran y estuve a punto de hacerlo; sin embargo, ya era tarde para mí, los ojos de Afrodita ya estaban sobre su presa, y no existía escapatoria… estaba jodido._

 _No hubo más que seguir caminando, sin detenerme, eso implicaría adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la diosa del amor, lo cual no lograría, me desesperaría y terminaría tomando una decisión precipitada, que, a base de experiencias pasadas, sería más perjudicial que benéfica._

 _-Percy, me alegra verte, temí que no estuvieras en condiciones de venir, lucias algo distraído en el desayuno.- Quirón lo último que tenía cuando dijo eso, era mala intención, no obstante, no pude evitar sentir eso como una cachetada o un puñetazo al estómago._

 _-Me disculpo por eso.- me encontraba avergonzado más por el curso de los pensamientos que por el hecho mismo de abstraerme en ellos.- pero le aseguro que me encuentro bien.-respondí a su pregunta no formulada._

 _-No hay de qué preocuparse, la mente tiende a perderse al dejarse llevar por las más profundas emociones.- Afrodita habló por primera vez en el rato que ya llevábamos los tres en presencia del otro, y por el mensaje junto con el tono que me dirigía, mis sospechas de que esta conversación terminaría mal para mí, sólo se confirmaban._

 _Dicho esto, Afrodita se adentró a la Casa Grande, Quirón solamente asintió y la siguió, y entonces me di cuenta: esa puerta era mi camino a mi propia perdición._

 _Sabía que nada bueno saldría de la visita de la diosa al campamento, más específicamente a mí, aun así, jamás esperé una "propuesta" (porque era conocimiento común que el nombre no era más que un formalismo, lo que fuera que te pidiera, tenía que hacerse) tan… extravagante, incluso para lo que ya estaba acostumbrado en mi día a día._

 _-¿Usted quiere que yo qué?-. ¿La palabra "conmocionado" les dice algo?, porque así me hallaba, debía de parecer un pez por mis grandes ojos que en estos momentos competían con mi boca para ver quién se abría más. Lo sé, muy irónico que yo, Percy Jackson, me comparara con un pez, ustedes también lo harían si hubieran perdido la gran mayoría de la poca cordura que tenían por convivir con personas igual, o más desquiciadas._

 _-Quiero que vayas a Italia, Percy, y recolectes toda la información que sea posible de la dirección que te será entregada por Quirón- Afrodita lo comentaba con una paciencia y simplicidad, que me daban unas tremendas ganas de reír._

 _\- ¿Pero para qué?, ¿es de algún enemigo al que deberíamos temer su regreso? – "oh, vamos Percy, viajar a Italia no es algo tan malo como para que te estés quejando, cumple con el encargo y después tómate unas pequeñas vacaciones allá, de seguro los dioses por fin se apiadan de ti" si están pensando eso, entonces en definitiva ustedes están más locos que yo, y ahora sí me reiría de semejante ridícula idea, porque obviamente eso no era la misión completa, había Festo encerrado._

 _\- No, en lo absoluto, creo que esto se consideraría como algo más… personal.- no esa cara, todo menos esa cara, la de "prepárate, actúo misteriosa y es porque si hablo, no te va a gustar y entonces no me podré divertir", odiaba esa cara._

 _\- Así que no te alteres, estoy segura de que estarás conforme con el resultado.- y odiaba aún más el brillo emocionado de sus ojos en conjunto con esa sonrisilla._

 _Debía admitir que la misión me empezaba a agradar, Italia, en especial Venecia, era muy hermosa con sus edificios maravillosamente construidos que harían que Annabeth actuara como una pre-puberta frente a su artista favorito; el sistema de canales aumentaba la sensación de familiaridad y cariño a la cuidad, y eso sin contar las centenas de atracciones turísticas que esta ofrecía; como el Carnaval de Venecia, que se hallaba en pleno apogeo._

 _Sí, no era una mala opción aprovechar para tomar un descanso de todo el bullicio del campamento, ¿verdad?_

 _Únicamente debía ir a la dirección, sacar lo que ofreciera información y sería libre, era un buen plan, lástima que los planes nunca salían como deseaba._

 _Una vez llegué al lugar escrito en un pequeño pedazo de papel, cortesía de Quirón, una imponente casa se alzó ante mí, además de enorme, ya que era de tres pisos, también daba una apariencia acogedora. La fachada era sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo, contaba con intrincados adornos alrededor de la puerta y las ventanas, de un blanco perla, el cual contrastaba ligeramente con el amarillo pastel del resto de la edificación, o al menos esos debieron ser sus colores iniciales, pues apenas se alcanzaba a identificar, la casa no se veía descuidada, pero si un poco desgastada, seguro una consecuencia de los años._

 _Me decidí a entrar, para acabar rápido la petición de la diosa del amor, busqué por quince minutos sin resultados, en el interior, la casa lucia igual de elegantemente simple que el exterior, con la excepción de que el pasar del tiempo se notaba con mayor facilidad, principalmente porque, y sin mucho esfuerzo, se podía deducir que, quien quiera que viviera antes aquí, se había mudado hace mucho, tal vez cuando la casa todavía se hallaba en buen estado, Fue por esto mismo que me era imposible encontrar algo que me indicara que ya había cumplido con el deseo de la diosa, allí solamente habían polvo y muebles, nada más. No fue hasta que descubrí una habitación en el tercer piso (la única, de hecho) que comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago y al tomar la perilla, la ansiedad se disparó._

 _Ya no estaba tan seguro sobre continuar con esto, y menos con abrir la puerta, mi instinto me decía que si lo hacía, se desataría algo que no tendría ni retorno ni final._

 _No obstante, Percy no se acobardaba (en serio, debía dejar de hablar de mí en tercera persona), y había aprendido que mientras más rápido se tomara al toro por los cuernos, mejor._

 _Así que, ignorando el sentimiento que me indicaba que lo que abriría sería la caja de Pandora, volví a sostener la perilla, la giré lentamente y la empujé hacia adentro con velocidad; y no, no lo hice con los ojos cerrados, me rehusaba a admitir eso._

 _Cuando me atreví a mirar, me sentí como un estúpido por asustarme al punto en que lo hice, era una recamara común y corriente, tenía una cama individual pegada a la pared, y sobre el respaldo, una ventana en forma de octágono resaltaba._

 _El resto del cuarto, a diferencia de los otros, estaba relativamente repleto de diversos objetos que hacían lucir una habitación espaciosa, como pequeña. Al irme acercando a cada uno de ellos, fui capaz de diferenciar lo que eran: juguetes, cuadernos de dibujos y libros, todos puestos en cajas._

 _Me puse en acción, ignorando la inquietud que aún estaba presente, y empecé con la ardua tarea de esculcar el contenido de cada una a profundidad, y lo que identifiqué no me gustó, en lo absoluto._

 _La mayoría tenían un tema en concordancia, casi como planeado para una fiesta infantil, lo cual no sería muy preocupante si dicho tema no fuera uno de mis menos queridos; tanto los juguetes como los libros y cuadernos hablaban de la mitología, prevaleciendo la griega._

 _Esa ya era una pésima señal, y aun así no era suficiente, porque mis sospechas no podían ser ciertas, debía de estar confundido por los pensamientos que últimamente dominaban mi cabeza, de seguro, si Annabeth se encontrara aquí, diría que estoy siendo ridículo._

 _Sin embargo, al llegar a la última página de uno de los cuadernos, y como una premonición de lo que venía, apareció lo que acrecentaría la sensación que había estado sintiendo desde antes de abrir la puerta: una foto, muy antigua a juzgar por su color y condición; en ella había cuatro personas._

 _La primera a la derecha era una niña de cabellos azabache, con unos ojos oscuros y piel oliva, sonreía con una combinación de inocencia y picardía; le seguía una mujer muy hermosa, con características similares, vestida de gala, con ropa que parecía de los años cuarenta, a diferencia de la niña, sus ojos no brillaban con travesura, sino con amor y orgullo; después, el primero a la izquierda era un hombre con rasgos faciales más duros, daba la impresión de no mostrar emociones más allá del enojo muy seguido por el pequeño fruncimiento de sus cejas, no obstante, y a pesar de que su sonrisa era imperceptible, su miraba no vacilaba, declaraba sentimientos tan intensos, que apostaría lo que fuera a que la foto no les hacía justicia._

 _Y por último, entre los dos mayores y, se apreciaba a un pequeño niño, cuya cara entera, no, cuya esencia entera reflejaba su felicidad, era como una pequeña estrella, una oscura, pero que podía encandilarte sólo con una mínima demostración de su alma; la inocencia era tanta, que te provocaba el abrazarlo y desear protegerlo de todo aquello que se atreviera siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño, algo tal vez imposible tomando en cuenta que la curiosidad también se daba a relucir._

 _Lo peor de la situación, era el reconocerlo, sabía quién era esa niña, sabía quiénes eran los adultos y lo más importante, conocía a ese niño… no se podía negar más, eran la familia di Angelo, las dos mujeres eran Bianca y María di Angelo respectivamente, el único hombre era su muy querido (nótese el sarcasmo) tío Hades y el pequeño…el pequeño era Nico._

 _Mierda._

 _Esta debía ser el lugar donde solían habitar antes de moverse a los Estados Unidos, eso significaba que Afrodita lo había mandado aquí a investigar sobre el pasado de Nico._

 _Mierda otra vez._

 _Y sólo podía haber una razón por la que ella mostrara tanto interés…_

 _Mierda a la tercera potencia._

 _¿Acaso él estaba…?_

 _Pero no pude terminar la pregunta, porque una luz envolvió el cuarto._

 _Mierda al infinito._

Y así, era como había llegado a la situación actual.

Mierda al infinito más uno, y que los hijos de Atenea se jodieran con que eso era imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

* * *

Bien, repasemos la situación porque, sinceramente, lo último que quiero hacer ahora es verme obligado a abrir los ojos y afrontar la realidad, que para mí significaba el nuevo problema en que algún dios o diosa con mucho tiempo de ocio había decidido causarme ya que al parecer era el personaje más entretenido.

Afrodita me envió a una misión a Italia, la cual resultó ser una farsa, conocí la que en su momento fue la casa de la persona con la que había tenido la relación más infructuosa desde su llegada al campamento, y al parecer, una muy extraña y sospechosa luz me envolvió después de encontrar aquella foto. Y todo esto antes del almuerzo, oh vaya, pero que día más ameno, ¿y no deseará también, de casualidad, visitarme cada monstruo al que he vencido?, ¿tal vez tomar una taza de té?

Sí, en definitiva era mucho más sencillo quedarse donde sea que estuviera, ignorar lo que pudiera ocurrir a mi alrededor y tomar una siesta, pero también era más sencillo dejar de lado mi sarcasmo, el mismo que me metía en tantos líos, y considerando que al pasar de los años este seguía conmigo, era una reverenda obviedad que yo nunca me facilitaba las cosas, ni siquiera por mi integridad (tanto mental como física), se podría decir que mi instinto de supervivencia se encontraba a un nivel más allá de la avería. Esto nos daba como consecuencia que el Perseucus Jacksonicus (o sea yo) se pasara por el Arco del Triunfo toda lógica o deseo meramente racional… en pocas palabras, mandé todo a la mierda y abrí los ojos con la esperanza de no quedarme ciego por los fuertes rayos de luz que me atravesaban los párpados y me valió tres hectáreas de ladrillos (Jason, esta te la dedico), que el levantarme bruscamente me fuera a producir un mareo.

Sin embargo, aquí les pregunto ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes? No tenía idea del ambiente que me rodeaba o de si algún monstruo se hallaba cerca listo para devorarme (en serio, lo único de provecho de eso, eran las apuestas por adivinar quién sabría mejor, me no enorgullece decir que fui declarado ganador por tres años consecutivos, al menos a nivel del campamento). Seguramente no fue muy inteligente propiciar la posibilidad de atraer con mi movimiento, pero salir de aquí (donde sea que fuera aquí) sí lo era, y eso no me lo podían negar.

Lo primero que noté una vez que mis ojos dejaron de doler, fue que el perímetro estaba libre de peligro, no había ningún monstruo a la vista, y si mi mente no me estaba tendiendo una jugarreta, había despertado en la misma habitación, misma cama y misma ventana, casi como si simplemente hubiera caído dormido apenas sostener la bendita foto, igual que un hechizo o la voz de mamá al cantarme para que durmiera.

En cierta forma eso debió de haberme calmado, mi cuerpo debió soltar esa tensión que había mantenido en cuanto recuperé la conciencia; no obstante y siendo sinceros, algo así ya ni siquiera calificaba como fantasía para este punto, la realidad era muy distinta para un semidiós y te llevabas menos decepciones si la aceptabas más rápido de que lo pudieras procesar (que era básicamente antes o durante un encuentro donde tu vida estaba en la línea).

Y como los años y la guerra me habían enseñado, descarté de manera inmediata cualquier posibilidad de salvación, y decidí fijarme en los pequeños detalles que podrían marcar una gran diferencia.

No me había equivocado, a pesar del TDAH, el cambio de panorama iba más allá de lo apreciable. El cuarto, que hasta hace unos minutos (al menos a mi ver) lucía como un área desordenada, descuidada y que era equiparable a un cuadro del clímax de una mudanza, desgastado por el tiempo, ahora estaba vivo, tenía un esplendor que prácticamente te gritaba a la cara que el dueño de tan colorido lugar, estaba vivo, feliz y dispuesto a compartir dicha alegría; tan así que incluso el sol parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para entrar a través de la única ventana, con deseos de escurrirse en las que seguramente eran las aventuras de un niño con una inocencia que enternecería al astro, igual que lo invitará a jugar con él.

En definitiva, la imagen frente a mis ojos era la señal de una mejor época, una donde la caída de la noche, equivalente al final de la jornada de la exploración de aquello que estuviera en la capacidad de tocar había terminado.

Resultaba doloroso imaginarse que, el antiguo dueño de un cuarto que representaba un mundo tan maravilloso para su corazón, en la actualidad se refugiara en un lugar tan deprimente y poco provisto de vida, de la chispa que había desaparecido ya muy atrás.

Impulsado ya fuera por curiosidad, por comprobar que estaba ocurriendo o simplemente porque no aguantaría un segundo más observando lo que por mi culpa se había esfumado, abandoné la habitación, pasando por alto las advertencias de mi cabeza.

Ya afuera, pasillos lo suficientemente anchos para que dos personas caminaran a través de ellos hombro con hombro, junto con puertas que te invitaban a abrirlas, me recibieron. Al igual que el cuarto, la planta, y muy seguramente el resto de la casa, se mostraban frente a mí en perfectas condiciones.

Si uno se tomara la tarea de explorar el lugar (como yo hice) habría observado lo que lucía como una propiedad que aparecería sin complicaciones en una de esas revistas que a las señoras tanto les gustaba leer. Desde las cortinas, paredes y muebles, hasta las decoraciones, existía tanto pulcritud como una sensación de bienvenida.

Las fotos, esparcidas entre mesitas o sostenidas únicamente por un clavo, clamaban por tu atención, eran ecos de una familia que, ignorante de las dificultades que se avecinaban pero conscientes de lo efímero de la vida, disfrutaban cada momento de esta, y dejaban una pequeña huella de sus risas, que, como un muerto que vuelve a la vida, al poner tu mirada en el espectro, aparecían como fantasmas, listos no para atormentarte, sino para abrazarte y confortarte con cariño y reavivar la esperanza que creías perdida.

Sin importar a dónde me enfocara en tan magnifica mansión, esa esencia no desaparecía, como si fuera inmarcesible, y eso, en vez de animarme, me deprimía más, porque yo sabía que no lo era, que nada más que la misma inmensidad era eterna, y sin importar los retazos que pudieras abandonar en este mundo, lo que fue ya no vuelve a ser.

De diversas maneras, cada integrante y antiguo creyente del "siempre", había terminado aprendiendo, a las malas, que tal palabra no iba más lejos de ser eso, una palabra, con un significado tal vez muy fuerte al decirla e intentar convertirla en verdad, pero carente de este al final.

Por muy fatalista que se escuche, cada semidiós se había visto en la obligación de comprender la ley básica de la vida, en niveles distintos por supuesto, aun así, no se conocía de alguno que no haya tenido una suerte similar.

Esa era la razón de la aversión por Hades y cualquier entidad relacionada a su reino, porque era un constante recordatorio de que todos y todo tenía un límite, había un principio y un fin; lo inevitable existía y habíamos sido enseñados a no aceptarlo, a rechazarlo por los medios necesarios. Ser reclamado o entrar al desastre que era la supuesta "mitología" representaba decir un adiós a la idea que, incluso aunque no en primera instancia, rondaba nuestras cabezas y nos salvaba de renunciar.

Muchos preferían aferrarse a ella, y proclamarla la razón por la que seguían luchando; otros, como Nico, en cambio escogían aceptar que no había "pero" para el destino, por muy duro que fuera. Aquellos que lo hacían, admitían que no por ser una despedida, era mala y que si las cosas no terminaran, entonces sería imposible disfrutarlas.

Pensamiento tras pensamiento, y recuerdo tras recuerdo, había recorrido la casa entera, desde la elegante entrada hasta el más verde jardín, o los más recónditos espacios que muy posiblemente eran usados como escondites.

No se veía ni un alma (oh, la ironía), eso aún me daba un rango de error en la muy demente y desastrosa teoría que se había empezado a hilar en mi cabeza, únicamente debía confirmar que, innegablemente estaba equivocado.

Hasta ahora, el vestigio que había recibido del exterior era el patio trasero, y ni siquiera había llegado más allá de la ventana que me regalaba una ligera probada del mundo. Mi chequeo de la zona había sido meticuloso, pero no perfecto, era comparable a observar un cuadro sin conocer a su artista, un cuadro que se presumía vivaz sin alcanzar a la dinámica que se hallaba apartada de ella, igual que una burbuja.

Con eso en cuenta, lo que quedaba por hacer era salir a través de la puerta y terminar con esto de una vez, (¿alguien empieza a notar un patrón con las puertas?, ¿o soy sólo yo?). El sentimiento que había percibido antes de entrar al cuarto de Nico regresó con una fuerza imparable, parecida a la de un huracán y entonces supe que ya no había nada que pudiera reparar lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo.

Resignado, y seguro de tener una mueca en mi cara, emprendí camino a donde la dichosa sensación me guiara, haciendo gala de mi excelente habilidad para ignorar mi alrededor, de cualquier forma, no quedaban muchas opciones.

….

…

¿A quién engaño?, el pánico se apoderaba de mí, y eso porque las mujeres usaban vestidos más largos de la rodilla pero por arriba del tobillo, y estos daban una apariencia lisa, casi recta del cuerpo, a excepción de algunas que además contaban con flequillos; me daban la impresión de ser una especie de clones, ya que portaban el mismo peinado, corto, muy corto, la palabra eton saltaba a mi mente, absorbida por mi cerebro de mi limitado tiempo con las hijas de Afrodita.

Yo no pertenecía a su cabaña ni era profesional en moda, fuera del campamento, me vestía con lo más cómodo que pudiera encontrar, en su mayoría con matices azulados o verdosos; sin embargo, la ropa no me era totalmente indiferente, lo que estas mujeres usaban era una copia de las fotos de líderes feministas (o al menos el inicio de algún tipo de rebelión previo al movimiento) que las chicas ponían en sus perfiles acompañada de alguna frase representativa.

O, en términos correctos, las fotos eran las copias de lo que antes se acostumbraba, y ahí radicaba el problema y mi motivo para temer, mi terrible y espantoso dilema: en _antes_.

¿Se podía desarrollar un tipo de fobia únicamente con palabras que se volvieron horribles por culpa de los dioses?, aunque tal vez eso era ser muy específico, no borraba el hecho de que mi lista de "cosas que trauman a Percy hasta la médula" incrementaba de tamaño conforme las convivencias que tenía con ellos.

Dejando las banalidades, el ambiente era demasiado… _anticuado_ , sí, esa era la mejor manera de describirlo, sentía que estaba dentro de una postal que sería parte de una caja de recuerdos del Capitán América, muy en el fondo, casi olvidada.

Con unos detalles muy diferentes, claro...bueno, más que detalles, estas eran obviamente calles diferentes a las de Brooklyn, con personas muy diferentes a las de Brooklyn, que además hablaban un idioma muy diferente al de Brooklyn. Y no podemos no mencionar que algunos incluso traían vestuarios con una extravagancia aún mayor, con arreglos pomposos y máscaras con pintura intrincada.

Cada esquina se destacaba por su animosidad, que mientras más avanzaba, más resaltaba, en cierto punto una melodía que te pedía a gritos bailar a su son, se empezó a escuchar.

Recordaba a Nico platicar de un evento similar, una de las pocas veces que logré sacarle algo más que monosílabos sobre su infancia, y también de las contadas en que fue capaz de centrarse en la nebulosa de borrosos momentos que era su vida antes de unirse al campamento.

De pequeño, su familia solía ir cada año a una clase de fiesta, un carnaval si pongo mi dedo en el lugar correcto, en el cual él se disfrazaba con atuendos característicos del siglo XVIII, siempre con una máscara, siempre tan pomposos como su posición les permitiera pagar o su imaginación confeccionar; dijo que dio inicio para que el pueblo conviviera con los monarcas y de ahí las modificaciones fueron hechas hasta lo que se conocía el día de hoy.

Carnaval de Venecia, así lo llamó, y cuando le pregunté más al respecto, él negó con la cabeza y me aclaró que no tenía nada más allá que la idea de lo que se había vuelto una tradición familiar; yo, imposible de no hacerlo, me entristecí y en un intento por consolarme, sin importar que Nico lo no lo admitiera por la eternidad, me comentó que tampoco me pudo haber dicho mucho, pues en esa época no se había terminado de reestablecer el carnaval después de su prohibición por Napoleón.

Yo no entendí muy bien porqué una celebración que representaba la libertad de ambas partes, sería despedida por un líder que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad en vez de andar de paranoico, no mentiré, me hizo dudar sobre su herencia (porque la paranoia corría por las venas de la gran y maravillosa familia "mitológica", esto iba más allá de los olímpicos).

Me había quedado en silencio, pensando sobre eso, supongo que Nico lo malinterpretó, a lo mejor mi mirada seguía algo deprimida, o un extraño bicho del que no teníamos conocimiento estaba atacando el campamento a la vez que pasaba desapercibido y se reproducía produciendo una plaga (en las venas, dije); Ni me importó en ese entonces ni lo hace ahora, porque Nico dijo la oración más hermosa que haya escuchado en mi vida, me prometió que un día de esos (en sus propias palabras, que _no_ memoricé, por supuesto que no) me llevaría con él hasta Italia durante una semana para disfrutar del carnaval.

Y justamente, después de eso, había hecho una investigación tan exhaustiva como alguien con dislexia, perseguido por monstruos en una base diaria y con única fuente de información libros en griego, de preferencia antiguo, podía realizar.

Fue una tarea titánica, (ja, ya comprendo a la perfección su denotación), principalmente porque la bibliografía de referencias modernas era traducida por los hijos de Atenea, quienes se dedicaban a leerlos y entenderlos más que a su trabajo asignado, dejando a la deriva al resto.

Le rogué a Annabeth que me ayudara aunque fuera con un libro, y fue cuando ella aceptó que pude recabar lo suficiente para, al menos, no hacer el ridículo en Venecia e ir preparado una vez llegara "uno de esos días".

La tarea dio frutos, porque reconocía lo que sucedía, era el carnaval, y si mi memoria no me fallaba, mi teoría se confirmaba cada vez más; la festividad se celebraba a principios de año y yo había partido una noche del campamento en _verano_.

Mis esperanzas de agotaban, junto con las ideas y los planes, cientos de escenarios se regodeaban por mi cabeza y la adrenalina ya recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Estaba entrando en una posición defensiva y excesivamente tensa, preparándome para una batalla que no había a la vista; sin embargo, me detuve, algo me paró, y ese algo relajó mis músculos por arte de magia. Sin notarlo, me dirigí a aquello que me calmaba, que me daba un aire similar; era un sonido, una voz, tan suave, tan delicada y llena de amor, tan…meliflua e inefable.

Me sentía atrapado en un hechizo, parecido al de Piper, salvo que esto se sentía natural, nadie me controlaba contra mi voluntad, _yo_ dejaba que me controlaran.

 _Más alto, más cerca, más cerca, más alto, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, afinar oído, y entonces…_

Y entonces una preciosa mujer, de piel oliva está a unos metros enfrente de mí, acompañada por dos infantes; una niña que se aferra a su mano y un bebé en brazos, este último ha estado llorando, aún tiene los ojos rojos, pero ya no solloza, ya no lo hace porque su madre le canta, se dedica enteramente a él, con amor.

Todo toma un nuevo sentido, el tiempo, que se había detenido, vuelve a correr, las voces del resto de la población que casualmente pasea hace acto de presencia, la música contrastante con la voz y tonada de la mujer resuena; y entiendo porque me resultaba familiar, conocida.

Es la misma canción que Nico usa para tranquilizarme cuando tengo pesadillas con el Tártaro, o me culpo por su sufrimiento; es casi la misma voz, baja, cuidadosa y callada, pero llena de sentimiento, como si se compartiera el secreto más valioso a través de ella, y el único con derecho a escucharlo sea a quien se le canta.

Y de repente, los niños tienen nombre, la mujer es María di Angelo, y ellos, sus hijos, Bianca y Nico di Angelo. Y yo me encuentro en medio de alguna plaza veneciana, en plena celebración del Carnaval de 1925, atrás, muy atrás, años luz de mi nacimiento.

Y no sé qué hacer, porque dos de mis más grandes tormentos están a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sin conocerme, _sin conocer su destino,_ y es ahí cuando las intenciones de Afrodita, aunque no claras, empiezan a ser nítidas.

* * *

 **Y…¡corte! Ok, no. Al fin pude acabar esto, llevaba mucho con** **una parte escrita pero la universidad decidió tragarse mi alma a la fuerza y primero tenía que escapar (?)**

 **Me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto, de verdad, no era mi intención y es que cada vez que quería ponerme a escribir un trabajo se sumaba a la lista de pendientes y luego era un examen y la verdad la vida privada vale queso así que ya no digo más.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado como quedó, este fue en ciertas partes más fácil de escribir y en otras me atoré tantito; sin embargo, les prometo que me esforcé al 100%.**

 **Ahora, sobre el Carnaval de Venecia, según lo que investigué, de manera oficial el Carnaval no fue recuperado verdaderamente hasta 1979, pero antes, de forma más clandestina, o sencilla, se había empezado a celebrar otra vez después de lo de la prohibición de Napoleón.**

 **El otro punto a aclarar, es que en este fic la fecha de nacimiento de Nico es 1924, ya ven que había cierta confusión por un acontecimiento en los libros; no obstante, el Tío Rick ya ha cometido errores antes (como cambiar el sexo de Blackjack), así que me quedaré con lo confirmado por él directamente en vez de por los cálculos.**

 **Además, voy a hacer lo posible por reconstruir el pasado de Nico con toda la información que tenemos, pero ya saben que es un poco vago así que incluirá mi interpretación. Si hay algún dato que sea oficial y poco conocido, lo aclararé para que sepan que eso si es canon. (Acoso tantito el twitter el Tío Rick, sólo tantito).**

 **Y no sé cómo olvidé decir esto antes, pero esto será Percico, relativamente leve porque una relación como tal se vería hasta el final, pero lo será.**

 **Ya, creo que eso es todo, les agradezco mucho por leer y por tener paciencia, sinceramente, gracias.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson sigue sin pertenecerme y así está bien porque amo al Tío Rick**

* * *

Algunas veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera nacido como un semidiós, obligado a luchar a diario para sobrevivir, acostumbrado a una existencia llena de momentos impredecibles (valga la ironía) y a ser un títere para seres que se creen superior; y es que siendo completamente sincero, creo que mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla si en vez de mestizo, hubiera nacido como una mosca, en ese caso sólo tendía que huir de prácticamente cualquier persona con un periódico cerca, y sabría que no era personal. Eso, en comparación con la larga lista de enemigos que buscaban mi cabeza, sonaba como el paraíso.

Además, estoy seguro que una mosca no tendría problemas con una diosa del amor muy apasionada para el bien de cualquiera, no se hallaría más de 70 años en el pasado ni contaría con el inconveniente de encontrarse con el bebé que en ese entonces era su _primo/amigo/relación-no definida_ y su hermana muerta (que aún no lo está).

Muy posiblemente Perosca (mi yo en mosca, entienden, Percy mas mosca, aclaremos desde ya que, si bien me quejé del título que la autora escogió para esta esta ridícula ponencia de cuarta, personalmente tampoco soy muy bueno con los nombres) únicamente volaría a través de sus caras y pasaría a la siguiente persona con comida.

Pero no, yo no era una mosca, sino un muchacho que estaba pensando seriamente en huir como si el mismo Hades estuviera tras mis pies (que si Nico estaba aquí, no era una analogía muy lejos de la realidad) y encerrarse en el cuarto donde este evento había comenzado hasta que Afrodita se apiadara de mí y me regresara a mi tiempo.

 _Ja,_ no va a pasar, ni en mis más inverosímiles sueños, así que lo mejor es calmarse, y enfrentar al minotauro por los cuernos, si la diosa del amor quería que me reuniera con un mini Nico y su familia, eso es lo que haría, descubriría el porqué me encontraba en 1925 y entonces, podría volver a casa.

—….

¡¿A quién realmente engaño?! ¡¿Cómo se puede estar tranquilo en una situación así?! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de la razón por la que estoy aquí! ¡Menos si esa es la verdadera forma de volver a mi época! ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera me dio una pista?! ¡Es Annie la encargada de la logística, no yo!

Muy bien Percy, respira, relájate y piensa, aunque no lo parezca, Afrodita es una diosa relativamente razonable, eso aunado al hecho de que eres su telenovela favorita, significa que no haría algo que te matara…al menos no sin un amante que sufriera por la tragedia, y la verdad, esperaba que ella estuviera más de un humor de algo tierno y feliz donde Percy no muere ni tiene un final característico de una obra griega.

Se me está haciendo mal hábito hablar de mí en tercera persona, cada vez dudo más de mi salud mental (que tampoco es como que la tuviera en muy alta estima).

Bien, Nico aún es muy pequeño para siquiera pensar en entablar una conversación decente hasta de los Teletubbies (¿existían en ese…o este entonces, mejor dicho?), y por una muy extraña razón siento que Bianca no era el objetivo en el macabro plan de la diosa del amor; sin embargo, considero prudente no descartarla completamente.

María estaba fuera de la cuestión, interactuar con ella podría ser equivalente a que Hades supiera de mi existencia antes que nadie, incluso aunque ella no me delatara (lo cual obviamente no pasaría aunque le dijera quien era, de acuerdo a los relatos de Nico) ella sí era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y eso en sí ya era un riesgo; no hablemos del hecho que mi _querido tío_ podría estar rondando cerca y María terminara provocando una reunión familiar.

Me dedicaría a observarlos, lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, demasiado lejos para ser visto; si Afrodita se había tomado la molestia de traerme hasta un Nico pequeño, era porque algo quería que aprendiera, en eso no había fallo, la duda era el qué.

Encontrar donde esconderse, habiendo tanta gente, no era difícil, no obstante, el no resaltar con una camisa _naranja_ y pantalones de mezclilla en el Carnaval de 1925, sí lo era.

De cualquier forma, logré mi cometido, ahora era un transeúnte más, oculto detrás de un puesto de vendimia, muy normal, que además era oyente; era el plan perfecto.

O lo fue hasta que noté que estaba en _Italia,_ espiando una familia _italiana_ , que hablaba _italiano_ …me lleva el….

—Pero mamá, no creo que a Nico le moleste mucho, si hace menos de diez minutos estaba riendo, ¿de verdad no podemos acercarnos?—Bianca le replicó a su progenitora, repito, le replicó ¡y le entendí!

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me hallaba tan desesperado que interpretaba el movimiento de sus bocas como se me diera la gana?, ¿o de tanto escuchar a Nico maldecir en su idioma natal ya lo dominaba? También había la posibilidad de que Afrodita decidiera darme la habilidad de hablar italiano mientras me encontrara cumpliendo esta "misión", ¿era esta una clase de ayuda?, ¿se había gastado mi comodín en que aprendiera otro idioma? Y si era así, ¿qué clase de situación era esta?, ¿una forma de ampliar mi currículum?

"Bienvenidos a Industrias Olympus, su perfecta oferta de trabajo, donde prometerá servir a los dioses y entretenerlos por lo que le quede de vida; si desea formar parte de esta gran familia, únicamente se le solicita la presencia de un buen currículum, experiencia sobreviviendo y, por supuesto, al menos tres idiomas de su (nuestra) elección".

Pues no, prefería ser un desempleado que tener que aceptar el mandato de un dios que al primer agujero saltaba a la oportunidad.

—Bianca, llevamos más de quince minutos discutiéndolo, Nico aún es un bebé, ruidos estruendosos lo lastiman, está entusiasmado por lo colorido y animado del ambiente, no porque entienda completamente lo que está pasando y menos porque tu así lo desees; además, tu padre no debe tardar mucho en llegar y prometimos esperarlo aquí. Es su primer día libre en un tiempo, y estoy segura que le encantará llevarte con los músicos en cuanto aparezca.

Eso encendió mis alarmas, una cosa era ocultarse de una mortal y dos semidioses que no contaban con idea alguna de su realidad, y otra muy distinta de Hades, un dios no sólo con la capacidad de distinguir rápidamente lo que era, sino también de percibir almas; si me quedaba en mi lugar y él aparecía, debía dar por seguro que ya no tendría futuro.

Lamentaba arruinarle la diversión a Afrodita (no, la verdad no) pero era urgente salir de la plaza y alejarme lo más que pudiera, no habían más opciones.

Caminé a través de los callejones y edificios, intentando crear una especie de red o laberinto imaginario sobre la marcha que complicara la posibilidad de un avistamiento con los di Angelo. Una vez me hube distanciado, advertí que, a pesar de que mi objetivo original se había logrado, ahora estaba completamente perdido, sin un punto de referencia que me diera una familiaridad o conexión con mi tiempo.

La idea inicial no había salido como lo esperado, aunque tampoco es que la planeara mucho; supongo que lo que debía hacer era buscar un hotel o similar para hospedarme durante la noche, de ser necesario.

Recorrer una nueva parte de la ciudad, y con total parsimonia cabe aclarar, sirvió para relajarme y poner en perspectiva las cosas; probablemente tuviera que estar huyendo del dios del inframundo cada segundo que él decidiera tener un domingo en familia, pero si ignoramos ese problema y consideramos que Hades seguro tiene toneladas de trabajo por día, entonces no habría mucho de qué preocuparse.

Como ventaja extra, podría ver a una Bianca no, ya saben, muerta, y a un Nico balbuceando y babeando de una manera adorable, porque apostaba cien dracmas a que lo era, con sus mejillas regordetas, sus ojos llenos de inocencia, su piel toda suavecita y sus manitas agarrando lo que esté a su alcance, como mi pierna…¿mi pierna?

Con un movimiento de cabeza mi vista ya estaba dirigida hacia abajo, más específicamente a mi pantorrilla, donde un pequeño bebé con una mata de rulos sostenía una parte de la tela de mi pantalón, rozando ligeramente la piel, y me miraba directo a los ojos.

¡Mi pierna! ¡Nico estaba agarrando mi pierna!, ¡¿por qué lo está haciendo?! O más importante aún, ¡¿qué hace aquí?! Juraba que lo había perdido hace como hora y media.

—Ba—¡Está hablando! ¡Se está comunicando!

Me acuclillé rápidamente para quedar lo más cercano a su altura, ya que se hallaba sobre sus rodillas, y lo tomé rápidamente de debajo de las axilas para después alzarlo hasta quedar cara a cara.

—¡Ba!—dijo Mini-Nico con entusiasmo, abriendo los brazos para expresar su alegría, ¡por los dioses! Nico estaba feliz de verme, o su versión pequeña.

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí conmigo? Creí que te había dejado atrás—Mini-Nico únicamente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, confundido, y como yo me encontraba en una especie de transe similar, lo imité inconscientemente.

—Ba.

—¿Te separaste de tu madre y hermana?

—Ba—eso lo confirmaba.

—Ok, escucha, no puedo ayudarte, si tu padre me llega a ver, estoy muerto.

—¿Ba?

—Sí, muerto—aclaré con seriedad—además, y aunque pudiera, estoy perdido.

—Ba—al parecer le enojó mi comentario, porque inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sé que eres un bebé, pero las circunstancias…

—¡Ba!

—¡Bien!, ya, tranquilo, te llevaré—cielos, quien fuera a imaginar que Nico era autoritario hasta de pequeño, considero esto suficiente prueba para demostrar mi hipótesis sobre que el mal humor es hereditario.

—Sin embargo, aún no estoy seguro del camino correcto o si quiera si tu familia sigue en la misma plaza donde los vi por última vez.

Mini-Nico, mi apodo para el niño, parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto, y eso no era una buena señal, estaba tratando con un bebé que no podía tener más de un año, si llegaba a esa edad, debía entender que no era igual que con el adolescente actual.

—¡Espera! ¡No llores! Ya dije que aceptaba ¿no? Así que tú tranquilo, yo nervioso—Mi comentario evitó una catástrofe nivel mundial, has salvado el día otra vez Percy…o eso me gustaría decir; no obstante, seguía sosteniendo un niño en mis brazos sin una pista de dónde se hallarían sus padres, mal.

—Ok Mini-Nico, necesito mantenerte distraído hasta que ubiquemos un lugar en el que poder pedir ayuda, así creo que es momento de proceder con las presentaciones—dije mientras me levantaba e identificaba el recorrido que creía que había hecho.

—Yo sé que tú eres Mini-Nico porque eres mucho más joven que al Nico que yo conozco, así que nos podemos saltar esa parte. Mi nombre es Percy, Per-cy—repetí mi nombre lentamente para que él fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

—Pe

—¡Eso! Perrrrr-cy—No esperaba que pronunciara la "r" así que el énfasis en esta era innecesario, a pesar de saber eso, no me detuve.

—Peshi—esa variación no estaba en la lista.

—Percy

—Peee-ci

—Vamos, tú puedes Mini-Nico, es Percy.— Ni siquiera había notado que lo había vuelto a pegar a mi cara mientras caminaba casi a ciegas a causa de esto.

—Pecy—arrugó su bella carita de ángel resultando en un ceño fruncido y su naricita se comparaba a la de un conejo, lo cual en conjunto lo hacía ver más tierno y…wow, caí feo.

Sin embargo antes de darle un segundo pensamiento mi cerebro decidió procesar lo dicho por Mini-Nico. Juro por el Estigio que el grito que salió de mi boca apenas pasado el estupor fue completamente masculino y que no se parecía al de una adolescente que acababa de conocer a su ídolo.

—Repítelo

—Pecy—lo abracé tan fuerte que en cierto punto temí estarlo ahogando pero es que no podía evitarlo, era simplemente adorable y derretía mi corazón escucharlo tratar de imitar mi habla y más aún que su esfuerzo estuviera dando frutos considerables para lo joven que era.

Cuando me aseguré de no haber asesinado accidentalmente al hijo de Hades fue el momento en que abandoné el estado de ensoñación en el que me hallaba metido desde que había iniciado mi conversación con Mini-Nico.

Seguía sin tener un panorama completo sobre nuestra ubicación, no obstante durante el tiempo que me encontré distraído por completar la misión "animar a Mini-Nico" había terminado acercándonos a una zona más poblada, donde al menos sería más fácil pedir ayuda o indicaciones, tal vez incluso entregar al bebé a una comisaria o un policía para que se encargara de la situación y así evitar una posible confrontación con mi no muy querido tío.

—¿Lo ves? Ya nos guié hasta una conglomeración, y tú que no me tenías fe—hablé con cierta arrogancia en cuanto me fijé en que el pequeño se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor; por otra parte, él no pareció convencido porque mantuvo sus ojos sobre mí, expectante.

—¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿qué quieres decir con que esto fue un golpe de suerte? Eres un bebé ¡no puedes dudar de mí y menos regañarme!—Por muy adorable que fuera, este niño me iba a sacar canas verdes de sólo imaginarme recibir esa mirada a diario.

María debía ser una mujer extraordinaria si soportaba a tres engendros del averno.

Como si el hijo de Hades supiera que pasaba por mi mente, sus ojos se dedicaron a clavarse más en mí, volviendo su expresión más intensa al tiempo que volvía a hacer un puchero. Bien, esto me indica que por muy energético que haya sido el Nico que conocí en Westover Hall, este ya tenía un carácter de los mil demonios dentro, únicamente que apaciguado.

Mi hipótesis oficialmente pasaba a teoría, a este paso terminaría creando una ley y publicando una tesis sobre ella.

Annabeth estaría orgullosa, asustada también pero principalmente orgullosa.

—Ok pequeñito, encontremos a alguien que hable inglés y regresémoste a tu familia.

A corta distancia podía visualizar finalmente a dos oficiales, a juzgar por su uniforme, que discutían sobre un tema que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero eso me era indiferente pues calificaba esto como una de las pocas ocasiones en que una parte del plan saldría bien.

—¿Un bebé?

—Sí, un niño de no más de un año.

—¿Y es verdaderamente necesario armar un escándalo tan grande como para llamar a todo el departamento?—No cuestionaría de nueva cuenta mi repentino entendimiento del italiano, lo que sí haría sería enfadarme por la obvia muestra de desinterés del oficial.

—Dicen que es un hijo de una di Angelo.

—¿Y eso en que influye?

—¿No has reconocido el apellido?, ¿el del diplomático que radica en Washington?

—¿La que dio a luz a dos bastardos?—la oración provino con tanto desprecio que yo mismo sentí asco de su actitud—¿De verdad porta un apellido tan importante?

—Sí, y por eso es urgente hacer bien nuestro trabajo, además, sabes perfectamente que no se conocen los detalles del padre de esos niños como para clasificarlos en semejante categoría.

—Mientras que no se aparezca una verdadera acta de matrimonio, las visitas esporádicas que pueda recibir de cualquier hombre no son más que sus ansias de calmar su lujuria—empezaba a pensar seriamente el golpear al sujeto.

Su compañero pareció suspirar y meditar las palabras que diría a continuación, en lo que sería un intento de no alterar más a su pareja.

—Eres el único que en realidad le tiene algún sentimiento negativo a tan dulce mujer, aunque creo que se debe mayoritariamente al hecho de que nunca has tratado con ella personalmente.

—Y preferiría no hacerlo jamás.

—Pues no tienes de otra, las órdenes vienen de un superior.

—Bien, pero si llego a encontrar al mocoso me rehúso a ser yo quien lo devuelva.

Con esa última frase me bastó para comprender que el regreso de Mini-Nico con su familia tendría que correr por mi cuenta, porque era claro que, en dos tipos como los que se paraban en frente, no se podía confiar.

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando la tragedia se desató y la sal se derramó, cada partícula de buena suerte que me hubiese seguido hasta aquí desapareció, y es que antes de que pudiera desaparecer sentí que las cosas cambiaron a cámara lenta; Mini-Nico estornudó, llamando la atención de los oficiales, quienes al verme fruncieron el ceño y rápidamente revisaron un papel que cargaba el único que parecía ser un ser humano medianamente decente, un afiche más bien, que no había notado y que, al tener una ligera vista de él, confirmé que era una foto del pequeño que cargaba en brazos.

El mismo que no tenía una razón lógica pata estar conmigo, un extranjero que no contaba con los documentos para entrar al país y que había llegado a la cuidad por el capricho de una diosa.

Dudaba mucho que eso se oyera bien en una declaración.

Seguir un patrón para situaciones de este calibre no debía ser sano, pero había caído en una extraña comodidad que me obligaba a hacerlo, y repetir el procedimiento cada vez que no tuviera idea de cómo resolverlas.

Así que corrí.

Como se esperaba, ambos hombres copiaron mi acción, iniciando así una persecución, haciéndome más sospechoso aún.

En realidad es una lástima, al fin estoy en una ciudad como Venecia y ni siquiera soy capaz de apreciar su belleza por pasármela huyendo. Oh bueno, al menos pude ver a Nico en un estado tan lindo como el actual e incluso disfrutar un poco de tiempo con él, eso cuenta como vivir la verdadera experiencia italiana ¿no?

Seguro que ningún turista había recorrido tanto de la ciudad como yo, aunque sólo fueran borrones lo que percibía.

Intenté recorrer los suficientes callejones para perderlos, pero, o la policía aquí era buena haciendo su trabajo, o se encontraba demasiado distraído por evitar que Mini-Nico saliera herido.

Izquierda, tres cuadras, giro a la derecha para inmediatamente cambiar de dirección, 15 pasos al frente y diviso una modesta edificación, con intricados arreglos, de un delicado color crema, ventanas que se observan por doquier y un pequeño balcón de un blanco aperlado.

A través de una puerta, sale un hombre con un instrumento notable, con forma de pera y un mástil, y aunado a esto con cuerdas, era una guitarra.

Sin oportunidad para procesar que, considerando la importancia del carnaval, habría más de un solo músico y más de una única plaza, me dirigí inmediatamente a la construcción, casi chocando con dicho hombre, por venir a alta velocidad.

—Disculpe, ¿usted no habrá estado tocando cerca de donde se hallaba una mujer con un niño y una niña?—pregunté apresurado, los oficiales podían no estar pisándome los talones, pero no se localizaban muy lejos.

El músico se limitó a mirarme con extrañeza, ¿por qué no contestaba?, ¿mi razonamiento era inverosímil?, de cualquier forma ¿no debería de al menos decir algo por educación?

—Pecy—fue el balbuceo de Mini-Nico lo que me hizo mirarlo, para luego notar que nuestros persecutores cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Di immortales—susurré—Por favor, ¿al menos me informaría de qué camino tomar para llegar a la plaza más cercana?

El hombre seguía igual de impávido, era como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Pecy—Mini-Nico volvió a llamar mi atención—No—expresó a la vez que señalaba al desconocido y después a mi boca.

¿No?, ¿a qué se refería con…no, por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, y es que de manera repentina, y gracias a la última pieza que me faltaba, el rompecabezas ahora me daba una imagen completa. Él no me entendía, y no lo hacía porque estaba hablando inglés, no italiano, aunque pudiera entenderlo, al parecer me era imposible replicarlo.

Bien, en ese caso únicamente seguiré derecho, en un punto debía acabar en un lado cerca o topándome con su madre (por favor Tique, sólo con su madre), y era mejor a que me atraparan y me encerraran en una celda, sin papeles ni una explicación no irrisible.

Avanzando, el bullicio regresaba estruendoso, difícil era la tarea de ignorarle, no obstante, en comparación con otras ocasiones, en este instante era una brisa de esperanza.

Y entonces, me tropecé.

Por instinto acuné a Mini-Nico en mis brazos, pegándolo a mi pecho y girando para evitar que el bebé saliera herido, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, fue inevitable que el niño no sintiera aunque fuera una parte de las consecuencias, haciendo que frunciera su cara y apretara los puños.

Desvié mi atención hacia el objeto que me había hecho caer, un mosaico estaba fuera de su lugar. Sumado a eso, había dos pares de zapatos frente a mí y, cuando alcé mi cabeza, los dos mismos oficiales que nos venían persiguiendo nos miraban con triunfo.

Bueno, seguía siendo mejor a que Hades me llevara.

—Mamá, ¿ese no es mi hermano?—¿no acabo de decir que era mejor?, esto no debería de pasar.

Previo a que girara para asegurarme que había oído mal, porque por mi salud mental tenía que haber oído mal, aprovechando mi segundo de distracción por la voz, uno de los dos hombres me había arrancado a Mini-Nico de los brazos, y el otro, aquel que había insultado a María, me tomó del brazo, me levantó con brusquedad y noté como buscaba lo que seguramente serían esposas.

Bien, no importaba, si el bebé ya estaba con su familia, podía fácilmente noquear a quien evitaba mi escape y salir corriendo, por ya la milésima vez.

Y eso iba a hacer, hasta que interrumpieron mi plan.

—Esperen, suéltenlo, me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir primero—María era una mujer fuerte, autoritaria en el mejor de los sentidos, no por nada había logrado concebir dos hijos y enamorar a uno de los dioses más solitarios.

Al parecer, se había dado una rápida conversación entre la madre de Nico y ambos oficiales, y en un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, ella me estaba defendiendo.

Con reticencia, sentí como liberaban mis extremidades, me sobé donde las manos antes presionaban, más por los nervios que porque en verdad dolieran.

—Gracias—solté, María únicamente negó con la cabeza.

—A mi hijo pareces gustarle, él es bueno para identificar en quién puede confiar y en quién no, así que si él confía en ti, considero que al menos debo darte una oportunidad—por primera vez desde que desperté de la inconsciencia, no sentía un zumbido cada que alguien hablaba, era natural, hablaba mi idioma.

Analizando sus palabras, volteé hacia la dirección en que Mini-Nico era sostenido por un extraño, como se suponía que yo era, se retorcía, incómodo, no le agradaba el hombre; extendía sus manos hacia mí. Regresando mi vista a la mujer, decidí que era seguro hablar.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta, es muy tierno. Lo encontré mientras caminaba por la ciudad, venía gateando hacia mi persona, lo cargué porque esperaba poder llevarlo con su familia, recordaba vagamente haber visto un niño similar en una plaza, pero como no soy de aquí, pensé que lo mejor era ir con la policía.—los oficiales me observaban con desconfianza, sin tratar de ocultarla, y no creía que proviniera del hecho de que no entendieran nada de lo que relataba.

—Me fue difícil ya que no hablo italiano, así que cuando vi a dos hombres uniformados me acerqué a averiguar si podían ofrecerme ayuda—aquí venía, la carta que jugaría a mi favor—sin embargo, en cuanto estuve a unos metros de distancia, noté que uno de ellos hablaba de manera algo violenta, me hizo dudar, así que preferí buscar en otro lugar, apenas hecho eso, comenzaron a perseguirme, yo no comprendía que estaba pasando pero sabía que debía mantener a salvo a Nico hasta que se hallara en los brazos de su familia.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error, había soltado el nombre del bebé que casualmente había aparecido en mi camino. María no creía completamente en cada palabra que había salido de mi boca, se reflejaba en sus ojos; no obstante, tampoco parecía dudar de todo, tenía esa mirada, la característica de una madre que sabe que le mientes sobre los detalles de una de tus travesuras, que conoce más de lo que le dices, y aun así, está dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad.

Una vez terminado su escrutinio sobre mi ser, con seguridad pronunció:

—Tengo a mi hijo conmigo, y este amable turista es quien lo ha protegido y traído de vuelta, no presentaré ningún tipo de cargo, por favor, retírense.—se aproximó al hombre que sostenía a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos.

Las dos autoridades no se mostraron muy contentas por el fallo de la mujer, internamente, celebré, podría escapar.

—Gracias, me gustaría poder hacer más para demostrarte mi agradecimiento por cuidarlo, sé que aunque mentiste tus intenciones eran sinceras—el silencio en que los tres nos habíamos embarcado al momento en que los policías se desaparecieran, fue roto por María.

Mi asombro fue obvio.

—Ya oíste a mamá, gracias—me imaginaba que el nivel de inglés de Bianca era menor al de su madre, aun así, parecía haber captado la mayoría de la conversación.

—Ahora, vete, su padre no debe tardar y estoy segura que no le alegrara tu presencia—al ver mi cara de confusión, se apresuró a aclarar—tu presencia es bastante fácil de identificar para el buen ojo.

El pánico llenó mi cuerpo en cuanto comprendí a qué se refería.

—No te preocupes, él ya está muy estresado con el trabajo, no necesita conocer los detalles del incidente, o sobre este en general.

Asentí, y con una rápida despedida, me fui de ahí.

* * *

 **¡Al fin salió está cosa!, literal lleva desde noviembre casi listo, era el final de esta primera parte lo que no lograba que quedara, sabía (y sigo sabiendo) como continuar pero redactaba y no me gustaba como quedaba, así que estoy muy feliz de que ya quedara.**

 **Ahora, para el próximo capítulo toca cambio de año ¡yey! Nico estará más grandecito pero seguirá siendo tierno porque…pues porque es Nico, no se necesita más explicación.**

 **Muchísísísimas gracias a** **Rebe Marauder** **, a** **Melodiosa** **y a** **Naruko Ninja Z** **por comentar; a** **Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo ,** **Nw-NdA-H-JF,** **Saory Namino Cipher,** **lerialoksonn,** **rebecamiller1999** **y de nueva cuenta** **Naruko Ninja Z** **por agregar a favoritos y por último, pero igual de importantes, a** **Silena Diovf** **,** **yamaxutie** **y de vuelta a** **Melodiosa** **,** **Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo** **,** **Saory Namino Cipher ,** **lerialoksonn** **y** **rebecamiller1999** **por darle follow.**

 **La verdad es que me anima mucho ver que haya gente a la que le guste y se dé el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
